


Hard Truth

by NEG85



Series: Sinful Pleasures [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Author Is Not Religious, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Brotherly Love, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Cheating, Coming Out, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Family Bonding, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Human Ruby (Supernatural), LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Priest Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Castiel has a heart to heart with his brother, Gabriel
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Ruby, Pamela Barnes/Gabriel
Series: Sinful Pleasures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205828
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Hard Truth

“Hello?”

“Gabriel, it’s me.”

“Hey, uh everything okay, Cassie? You sound upset?”

“Can I talk to you about something?”

“Yeah, of course. What’s going on baby brother?”

“No, not over the phone. Can I come over or can we maybe meet somewhere? I don’t want anyone to overhear us but...I’d much rather talk face to face.”

“O-kay. Yeah, sure man. Um, I’m free now, if you wanna come over. Pam’s at the community center and won’t be back til after she picks the kids up from school.”

“Yes, thank you. I’ll leave now. See you soon.” *click*

Gabriel looks at his phone before shaking his head and laying it on the coffee table.

“Who was that?” Ruby asks, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Uh, well bad news. It was my brother. He needs me. He’s on his way, actually, so, we’re gonna have to reschedule.”

She scoffs, standing from the couch. “Damn, really?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. Promise I’ll make it up to you, babe.”

“Yeah, you better.” She replies, eyeing him skeptically.

“C’mere, princess.” he says, kissing her.

When Castiel goes to turn in to his brother’s driveway, he has to wait for a car coming back onto the main road to move first. Not meaning to pry, he does happen to notice the woman’s face. He parks, walks to the door and barely has time to knock before the door opens.

“Hey, come on in.” Gabriel says, stepping back.

“Thanks for agreeing to see me.”

“No problem, man. Well, uh, have a seat.”

Castiel sits on the opposite end of the couch from his brother.

“Guess there’s no point beating around the bush. I..can I talk to you about something very personal?”

“I mean, that’s why you wanted to see me in person I guess, so sure go ahead.”

Castiel nods, then lets out a deep sigh as his shoulders sag. “I have a problem.”

Gabriel chuckles. “That’s a little vague. Care to elaborate?”

“Yes, it’s...I’m thinking of leaving the church.” he finally manages to blurt out.

“Ohh..um..wow.”

“Yes, I agree.”

“Okay, uh..so what’s going on? Did something happen or…?”

“Y-yes, actually. It did.”

“You wanna tell me about it?”

“I broke my vows.” 

When Gabriel doesn’t speak, Castiel continues.

“I’ve always had certain..urges.”

Gabriel laughs out loud.

Castiel gives him an unamused look.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, go ahead. I’m listening.”

“Growing up the way we did...the way father was...I felt I couldn’t be myself.”

Looking a little confused but definitely interested, Gabriel leans forward waiting to hear more.

“I’ve uh...I’ve always been attracted to men.”

“Okay.”

“That’s all you have to say?”

“Look Cassie, I’m not the ‘religious’ type, as you well know. And honestly if you like guys, it’s no big deal.”

“Well, that’s definitely not what we were raised to believe.”

“Yeah I know that, but that was a long time ago. We get to decide who we are and what to make of our life, Cassie. Not our parents, not our friends, nobody but us. Wait...are you saying that that’s why you became a priest was because you’re gay or bi or whatever- not straight?”

“It sounds very silly when you put it that way, but yes I guess that’s a big part of it. I realized when I was around 7 or 8 that I’m gay. So I guess at some point I decided if I couldn’t be ‘normal’, then I had to just be abstinent. I knew there was no other way to get out marrying and having children with someone I didn’t and couldn’t love.”

Gabriel stands up, seemingly speechless as he shakes his head with wide eyes. “Cassie, that’s-that’s INSANE!”

Castiel puts his head down and feels tears well up in his eyes. His mind reels with everything that had led up to him deciding to ‘Marry Jesus’ as Gabriel had put it.

“Hey, c’mon. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

“No. No, you’re absolutely right. That was a long time ago and...I’ve been..” he scoffs as tears start rolling down his cheeks. “I’ve been an idiot. Still trying to live up to our parents’ standards. I even tried to force myself to take on all of their religious and moral beliefs as my own. I’ve been living this life and...to be quite honest I’m...I’m miserable.” he only realizes this as he says it out loud. He starts to sob openly, hanging his head and feeling embarrassed at crying like this in the middle of his brother’s living room. He tries to compose himself a little. “I’m sorry, Gabriel. I didn’t mean to...I didn’t know I was going to break down like that.”

“You don’t have to be sorry, man. Are you...are you gonna be okay?” he asks, putting his hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I’m not sure. I don’t know what to do. I’ve been in this life for...I don’t even know where to start.”

“Look, I can help you try to sort things out if you want, okay? Besides, I’d like it if you came around more. I’ve missed my brother. Paige and Danielle have missed their Uncle.”

“I appreciate that.”

“So..?”

Castiel looks at him curiously and sees a mischievous grin on his brother’s face. “What?

“What’s his name?”

“What’s who’s name?”

“The guy you ‘broke your vows’ with. Or over.”

“I only know his first name.”

“Wow.” Gabriel teases, laughing. “So are you gonna see him again?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I’ve only seen him twice now. May never see him again. I’m not even sure if he’s local, he could just be in town visiting relatives or friends or something.”

“Well, he must be something special if he caused you to question your faith and break your vows. I’m sure you’ll see him again, but if not it’s his loss.”

Castiel grins and nods. “I guess I’ll get out of your hair. I think I need some time to think about things and then we can talk later to try to work things out. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, little bro that’s perfectly fine. I’m here for you, okay?”

“Thank you, Gabriel. You’re a better brother than I deserve. Much better than what I’ve been to you in quite a while.”

“You can’t take all the blame on this. It’s not like I tried to come see you or really made an effort to try to talk more or try to make plans with you either. But everything’s gonna be okay.”

Castiel stands up and hugs Gabriel, then pulls away grinning slightly as he feels a weight off his chest. 

“So, call me later and we’ll talk more about everything.”

“I will, I promise. Oh, by the way, what was Ruby Marshall doing here? I had to wait for her to move before I could turn in.”

“Uh, well. Since you’ve been brutally honest with me, I’m gonna level with you. I’m having an affair.”

Castiel tries to hide the utter shock at not only the fact but the blatant honesty. “Well, it’s certainly not my place to judge.”


End file.
